To Steal A Slice of Cake
by Scioneeris
Summary: She's known as "Cat Burglar Nami" so why can't she steal a simple slice of cake? Random drabble/fluff. SanjixNami eventually.


**A/N: This is just pure randomness on my part. I've recently stumbled onto the pairing of NamixSanji, having thought before it was simply too dysfunctional to work, but then this little drabble snuck into my head and I couldn't help it, so here it is. Plot line: Nami is one of the best thieves in this corner of the world, so why can't she steal a slice of cake? Might be a romance/drama or something later, I don't know-will update whenever I get the chance.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, that genius that is entirely Eiichiro Oda's!**

* * *

><p>The galley was empty.<p>

Nami was sure of it. She'd checked and double-checked and then just to be sure, she begged Robin to take a look for her. Perplexed, the older woman had done so, perhaps more to humor her than anything else, because she didn't appear to appreciate the interruption from her book, but the annoyance melted away when Nami flung her arms around her in a grateful hug. "Robin~!" She squeaked. "Thank you."

And the little redhead was off.

She tiptoed into the kitchen, with careful, cautious glances around her. It had taken some time and expertise to earn the nickname of Cat-Burglar Nami and it was experience that taught her caution above all.

Her gaze flickered around the kitchen's interior, taking in the stove, the prep counter, the cabinets and lastly, her prize, the double-layered fruit-and cream cake, freshly frosted and waiting on the end of the second counter, beside the simmering coffeepot.

Nami suppressed a squeal of bliss, feeling her mouth beginning to water as she thought of the sweet that was just out of reach. With another careful glance over her shoulder, she tiptoed towards the cake and leaned forward, breathing in the lovely, fruity scent.

Ah, that was bliss.

She surveyed the entire cake, doing the calculations easily in her head. There was enough for the others at dinner, even if she had a slice—and seconds. Sanji always made extra anyway, mostly due to Luffy's bottomless stomach and the need to keep his talented fingers busy.

The details on the creamed frosting was exquisite, a pillow of whiteness providing a soft bed to the plump, juicy strawberry and peach slices that decorated the top. For a moment, it was simply too pretty to eat.

Nami reached out and swiped a fingerful of frosting. The sugary cream melted on her tongue, hinting at the sweet bliss to be had if she'd only just take a slice. She reached out and took another swipe of the frosting, whole-heartedly licking her finger.

* * *

><p>The tired cook skipped up the last two stairs to the galley and ducked inside the door. His footsteps were soft and sure and the sight that greeted him upon entering wasn't one he'd been expecting at all.<p>

His beloved Nami-swan, the fiery redheaded navigator had just taken a swipe of frosting from his perfect cake and was licking it off of one finger with an expression of pure bliss on her face.

Speechless, he watched her for a moment, the shock settling in as she repeated the action for the second time. That brought him to his senses and he cleared his throat.

"If you wanted a slice, Nami-san, you only had to ask."

The petite girl twitched faintly, the only indication of surprise as she turned just enough to look at him out of the corner of guilty eyes. "Ah…Sanji-kun." She said, the smile wide and deliberate. "I ah, couldn't resist. It looked so good and-"

"Please wait a moment, I'll get it for you." Sanji stifled a sigh, fixing a polite smile on his face as he crossed the galley, closing the distance between them, reaching over her head to grab a plate from the cupboard. With expert fingers and a few quick passes with a knife, a slender slice of the fruit torte was placed on a plate, presented to the lady with a fork and napkin. "Please enjoy." He said, smoothly, tucking away the expression of her discomfort for later reflection.

Seeing as he had treated her, it didn't make sense to leave Robin out of it, so Sanji took another plate from the cupboard and repeated the previous movements. His thoughts flickered to the male component of their pirate crew and knew that Luffy and Usopp would inevitably pick up on the fact that the women had received snacks and they had not.

He rummaged through the giant fridge and retrieved the bowl of extra fruit chunks, he had planned to make fruit tarts with them later, but with a dollop of whipped cream on top, it would make a fairly suitable snack for the younger boys.

Setting out bowls on a tray with the proper utensils, he quickly spooned the fruit into bowls and generously topped it with the white cream. For a bit of protein and crunch, he took a handful of crushed nuts and sprinkled it over the tops of the fruit cups.

He was about to leave with the tray when a shock of red hair caught the corner of his eye and he snuck a glance at the navigator. She'd just finished her slice of cake and there was a wistful expression on her face, her eyes fastened on the remaining cake.

Sanji bit his lip. He knew that look—he'd seen it on others before. A slight tinge of annoyance registered, but he asked her anyway, careful not to look in her direction. He didn't want to see anything that might make him read into an unnecessary situation. "Would you like another slice, Nami-san?"

She gave the familiar twitch and jerk that meant he'd caught her off guard again. "Ah, would you Sanji-kun?" The guilt was heavy in her voice. "It was for dinner, wasn't it?"

"That's alright, I'll think of something else." And before she could protest any further, the plate was whisked away and soon another fat slice of cake was sitting before her. She breathed in slowly, then stabbed the fork through the fluffy layers and raised it to her mouth.

Sanji watched her, silently, out of the corner of his eye as he walked to the door and then out onto the deck. That was an interesting development. That was a very interesting development.

"Robin-chwan~!" He floated over to the older woman's side. "A slice of fruit torte to tempt your palate?"

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*Thanks for reading!~*~*~<strong>


End file.
